Bad Wolf Reborn
by LightningWriter12
Summary: Rose Tyler is dead. I am the Bad Wolf - a goddess you might say. I was born of Rose's love for the doctor, the TARDIS's love for her, and their desire to be together again. I shall save my White Hero, train our team, save my family, and return to my Doctor and our TARDIS. I was Rose Tyler. I am the Bad Wolf, but call me Briar. I'll fight for my family - and reunite us once more.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Truth Be Told

"I love you." Rose said, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the translucent figure of her Doctor. He smiled back at her, letting out a sigh.

"Quite right. Guess now's as good a time as ever." He said, looking deep into Rose's eyes. "Rose Tyler, I-" And then, the transmission cut off. A dimension away, the Doctor finally let the tears he had been holding back run down his face. Rose collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

"He left me. He left me." She repeated catatonically. Her mother shared a look with Rose's other father and ex, before walking towards her daughter.

"Rosie?" She said quietly. Her daughter's head snapped up, looking up towards the sky. Tendrils of golden light erupted from her open mouth, creating a cocoon around her. Her mother stumbled backwards into her father's arms, staring in horror at her daughter. Rose stood up, back to her family, looking out towards the sea as the golden glow surrounding her softened.

"Rose?" Mickey asked quietly. She turned to her family and they let out a gasp at her golden visage.

"Rose Marion Tyler is dead." Her voice echoed with power. "I am the Bad Wolf, born from the soul of the TARDIS, the body of Rose Tyler, and their love for their Doctor." The being tilted her head to the side as she surveyed the shocked family, her host's mother crying into her Other husband's shoulder. "It is time to return to your home. They are coming, and I will help you, and your Torchwood, prepare." Bad Wolf walked softly and gracefully across the sand dunes of the beach of Bad Wolf Bay, towards Pete's car, leaving her host's family for a while to process that the Rose Tyler that they knew and loved was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: The Generated Anomaly of the Bad Wolf

"Wha-?" Jenny asked, her eyelids fluttering open. She stood up quickly, getting into battle position and scanning the white room for exits.

"Do not worry, Jenny Tyler, Daughter of the Doctor. We mean you no harm." A beautiful woman bathed in a golden aura stepped towards Jenny, others standing confused in front of the door.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked harshly, ignoring the familiarity of the woman. "And why did you call me that?" The woman looked at Jenny, her eyes flashing a green-grey before returning to gold.

"I am Time, a goddess one might say." The woman trailed her fingers through the air, golden sparks following in their wake. "I was born out of love for your father in a time of great need; my parents being his TARDIS and his mate. I lay dormant for a year afterwards, until he left my host." The woman stared Jenny in the eyes, freaking Jenny out, but she couldn't tear herself away. "I am the Bad Wolf: I create myself. However, I am more commonly known in your father's dimension as Rose Marion Tyler, a companion of your father's 9th and 10th forms."

"Wait," Jenny said, eyes widening. "You're THE Rose Tyler?" The woman smiled a bit.

"I was. Then I looked into the heart of the TARDIS to save your father, and the TARDIS looked into me." Jenny nodded slowly.

"Okay. Still don't see why you crossed dimensions to rescue me."

"Do you really think the people of Messaline can create a child that is not a clone without two parents?" The woman said, shaking her head. "The machine just picks up on whatever DNA is most commonly found on the donor. The TARDIS is that for your father - I am the TARDIS in human form. So you, Jenny, are my biological daughter." The woman's eyes softened and turned that green-grey. "My Jennifer Hero Tyler." Jenny looked up at the woman before bringing some of her hair before her eyes with a trembling hand. Golden, the same shade that the woman glowed. She closed her eyes, reaching into her mind and searching for any familiarity that sparked when she saw the woman. Her eyes shot open and her breath hitched as she looked through her tears at the woman.

"Mum?" Jenny whispered. The woman nodded, opening her arms. Jenny grinned before running into her mother's arms, burying her head in her mother's breast, taking in her special scent of apple grass and time, her arms tightening around her mum as her mum rubbed her back, whispering quiet words of comfort. My mum, was Jenny's last thought before she slowly drifted off into slumber, safe in her mother's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, the plotline, or any of the characters beyond my own. _

_Note: I know that Andred supposedly died, but he didn't in my story. Also, I know that Nesbin isn't a Time Lord, just a Gallifreyan, but imagine he is a Time Lord for the purposes of my story. _

"Oh God." Ace whispered, as she looked out of the room's windows at the millions of Dalek ships surrounding their planet, slowly descending. "They're almost here." She turned back to the four others in the room. "They're almost here."

"Where is Theta?" Romana demanded. "He needs to be here."

"I don't know, Roma." Leela said from where she lay her head on her bond mate's chest, listening to his hearts. "But I bet he's out there somewhere; you'll always find him in the middle of a huge battle, trying to save others." She frowned. There was a moment of silence before the Time Lords and Lady felt a wave of pure time, causing them to nearly fall over, looking around, confused and suspicious.

"What is it?" Ace asked, walking up to Nesbin, her mate, and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I've never felt time in such a concentrated or pure form." He frowned, turning to a pale Romana. "Roma?"

"No. Impossible." Romana breathed, standing and pacing across the stone floor. "It's just a myth, an old wives' tale made to scare us." She continued muttering to herself, ignoring the strange looks she received from her companions.

"Romana," Ace said in a strangled voice, frozen as she stared out the window at the doomed world outside. "I think something's wrong." Everyone immediately ran to stand next to her, looking out the window.

"By Rassilon," Nesbin said. "It's all stopped."

"Not stopped." a voice from behind them said. They whirled around to find a young woman with golden hair and eyes and a teen with golden hair and piercing cerulean eyes. "It's impossible to permanently stop time." The woman continued, leaning against the wooden table in the middle of the room. "Plus, no one can prevent this event from happening. It was necessary. It brought about the true births of the Oncoming Storm, the Bad Wolf, and the White Hero. No, time's not stopped - merely frozen."

"Who are you?" Romana asked, her hand leaping to the handle of the sword she kept at her side. The woman smiled, putting her hands up.

"I mean you no harm, really." She said, sincerely. "I'm here to save you from the doomed fate of this planet and it's people." At their scared, blank looks, she sighed, leaning back against the table, her right hand massaging her forehead. "Let's start over. I was once Rose Marion Tyler, but I changed after I saved the only man I'll ever love and I changed again when I was left by him. In this form, I am called the Bad Wolf. But, if you must call me something, call me Briar."

"You are a very prickly Rose, mum." The girl said, mirth evident in her eyes. She turned to the others, smiling amiably. "I'm Jennifer Hero Tyler, mum calls me the White Hero. Just call me Jenny." She paused. "I was created on the planet of Messaline by a machine that scanned a Time Lord's DNA to copy it. But mum's DNA, or something like that, was intertwined so tightly with my dad's DNA that, well, she's my mum." Jenny smiled up at Briar, who softened, smiling back down at her.

"Okay." Andred said. "That's all well and good. But what did you two have to do with that time surge?"

"I believe Romana knows," Briar said, a sad smile on her face as she watched the paling woman. Romana looked back up at Briar and, when her eyes met Briar's, she started to sway. Jenny and Briar both raced to her, steadying her and sitting her in a chair, before the others knew what was happening.

"Romana?" Jenny asked quietly. "Are you okay?" Romana looked up at the two concerned people who stood next to her, her friends staring at them, confused.

"I'm fine." She said, waving them off. She turned to her friends. "You better sit back down, it's hard to explain." The others nodded and once again crowded around the table, though Briar and Jenny had both already swiped the chairs next to Romana. Romana smiled at them. "Before we start, I have just two questions that I hope will help clarify. Why does your soul feel like a TARDIS, Briar? And why does yours feel like a mixture of Briar's soul and another familiar soul, with a dash of something else, Jenny?" Everyone at the table stared at Briar and Jenny while they just looked surprised.

"Wha-? How did you know that?" Jenny asked, her jaw nearly to the floor.

"This regeneration is slightly more psychic than most Time Lords." Romana said, still examining the two. "Now explain." Jenny and Briar shared a look.

"Well, it all starts two of your weeks from now, when autons attack an average British shopgirl, and she's saved by a stranger who grabs her hand and whispers run." Briar started. She continued the story, Jenny filling in the part about her creation.

"And who is your Time Lord?" Ace asked, leaning forward. "You never answered that." Briar smiled at her.

"Everyone in this room knows him well. Right now, though, he should be in the middle of the Dalek fleet creating a Delta Wave in his TARDIS." Briar said.

"Only Theta would do something as stupid as that." Andred insisted.

"Exactly." Jenny said with a grin.

"You're my niece?" Romana asked Jenny, finally understanding it all.

"If you want me to be," Jenny said quietly, twirling her hair around her finger. Romana smiled widely and pulled Jenny into a hug, which Jenny returned with a smile.

"Your father is the Doctor?" Ace asked, a shocked look on her face. Briar just rolled her eyes and nodded. Romana, sensing movement behind her, let go of Jenny and turned to Briar.

"I can't believe my brother would be stupid enough to let someone as wonderful as you look into the time vortex and possibly get killed. I guess he didn't really have control over that," Romana conceded as she saw Briar's steely gaze. "But I can't believe he'd just leave you there in the parallel world, or let you fall." Briar shook her head, golden tears forming in her eyes. "Don't cry, my sister," Romana said, hugging Briar. "We'll find your Theta." Something crossed her face and she pulled back from Briar, looking into her eyes. "Your eyes. They aren't gold." Romana looked up. "Does that mean you're becoming Rose again?" Briar shook her head.

"I can't ever become human Rose again. The Bad Wolf has been in my system for 11 years, 10 since he left me. I can become a time lord Rose, but only one person can make me completely happy enough to adapt to that state." Romana frowned, shaking her head.

"Umm, just a question." Andred asked. "Why exactly did you come to us?" Briar wiped her eyes before turning to them.

"Theta needs you. The world needs you. Or it will lead to the end of time itself." Everyone's faces turned to shock. "Go get a TARDIS per two people. Jenny and I will join Romana. We're going to June 25, 2008 - Cardiff, Wales - though there'll be a few stops first. Oh, and Leela, Ace?" She turned to the two humans. She walked forward, placing a hand on each of their foreheads and closing her eyes. A golden whirlwind circled them for a minute, before they reappeared. "Enjoy your lives as Time Ladies." The room was silent in shock as they all listened to the now four heartbeats coming from the two girls. Briar shook her head with a smile, before linking arms with Romana and Jenny, leading everyone to the TARDIS base, time still frozen. With a chorus of wheezing sounds, the oddly disguised TARDISes disappeared, and the Delta Wave ripped through the Dalek force and Gallifrey, leaving only debris, 8 or so survivors, and the group of seven who had just disappeared from time.


End file.
